


Viajeros del tiempo

by deathangel91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91
Summary: Ash y Gou se hicieron amigos cuando montaban sobre un Lugia…Pero esa no fue la primera vez que Gou vio a Ash.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 16





	1. Tiempo atrás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452141) by [VJuniorVasquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez). 



> Holaaaaaa  
> Nueva traducción, nuevamente de VJuniorVasquez, está vez doble para compensar el tiempo que pasó desde la anterior. 
> 
> VJunior hizo estos 2 fics separados, pero yo los junté ya que el segundo es una especie de continuación del primero, y quería hacer un pequeño experimento con ambos (para ver como quedan juntos). 
> 
> Espero que les guste y que me haya quedado bien.
> 
> A disfrutar el Cap 😉

"¡Regresa aquí!" Ash gritó corriendo detrás de su objetivo, con su fiel Pikachu corriendo a su lado.  
El otro chico parecía ser más rápido que él, e incluso el Pokémon eléctrico no podía seguir el ritmo de los dos humanos.   
Ash se concentró en el camino que tenía delante, de repente, tuvo una idea. Giró a la derecha, perdiéndose en un grupo de árboles.  
El otro chico miró detrás de él y sonrió. Ash no estaba por ningún lado, así que eso significaba que lo había perdido.   
O eso pensó, hasta que Ash salió de un grupo de árboles y lo tiró al suelo, trató de alejarse, pero como siempre, el firme agarre de Ash fue demasiado para él.   
El entrenador lo miró desde arriba, sonriendo  
"Te tengo", dijo, plantando un suave beso en sus labios.  
Tan pronto como se escapó, Gou comenzó a reír y le devolvió el beso.  
"Has ido más rápido en los últimos tres años", elogió Ash  
"Bueno, tengo un gran entrenador personal" respondió Gou, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.   
Se levantó y ayudó a su novio a hacer lo mismo, abrazándolo en el proceso. Ash era bastante más alto que él, y se aprovechó de eso, abrazándolo y poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Gou, para su vergüenza.  
"Déjame ir, idiota" exigió Gou  
"¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?"  
Gou no respondió, perdiéndose en el olor del cuerpo de su novio, su olor favorito en todo el mundo. Ash se dio cuenta de eso y movió su mano por su espalda.  
"Me haces tan feliz" confesó Gou con un sonrojo.  
"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó juguetonamente  
Gou lo besó de nuevo y el corazón de Ash dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la siguiente oración:  
"Desde el momento en que te conocí"  
La pareja permaneció en silencio en esa posición, hasta que un grito los interrumpió.  
¡Cin! ¡Cin! "  
Se dieron la vuelta. Cinderace los estaba mirando, con Pikachu posado en su hombro, ambos frunciendo el ceño a la pareja. Ash y Gou se separaron y caminaron hacia ellos.  
"Bien, concentrarse en la investigación, lo siento muchachos", dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, entrando en la parte más profunda del bosque "¿Qué estábamos haciendo aquí de nuevo?"  
Gou y los dos Pokémon se impactaron  
"¿Literalmente dijiste que tenías que concentrarte, pero no recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?" Gou preguntó  
Ash tomó su mano y respondió, mirándolo a la cara.  
"Todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti ahora mismo"  
Gou hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar ese lindo comentario y explicó  
"Recibimos informes de un Pokémon mítico deambulando por este bosque, podría ser un engaño o simplemente una mentira, pero estamos cerca del laboratorio, así que podemos investigar un poco"  
"Claro, ¿qué tipo de Pokémon estamos buscando?" Ash preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.  
"Los informes eran inconsistentes, por lo que podría ser ... ¡ESO!"  
Gou se tiró al suelo, empujando a su novio también, Cinderace y Pikachu repitieron la acción.  
"Oye, ¿qué ..."  
Gou ordenó a su novio que se callara y señaló un árbol cercano: Una pequeña criatura verde lo estaba inspeccionando, tocando las ramas agonizantes del árbol y reviviéndolas.   
La pareja miró a Celebi durante unos segundos, hasta que desapareció.  
"Se escapó ..." Ash se quejó  
"No puede estar muy lejos" respondió Gou "Celebi puede viajar en el tiempo, pero hasta donde sabemos, no es capaz de teletransportarse a grandes distancias"  
Pasaron las siguientes horas buscando el Pokémon del viaje en el tiempo, pero no tenía sentido. Esperaron bajo varios árboles podridos y moribundos, pero Celebi no estaba interesado en aparecer de nuevo.  
Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, la pareja decidió volver al Instituto, Gou estaba convencido de que habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de, al menos, hacerse una foto de un Pokémon tan misterioso.   
Ash no dijo nada. Escuchando atentamente a su novio, comenzó a pensar que tal vez esto era culpa suya, si tan solo se enfocara en la misión como prometió en lugar de coquetear con su novio…  
Todos esos pensamientos lo asaltaron en el camino de regreso, y justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar al edificio, el chico de cabello azabache exclamó.  
"Lo siento, Gou"  
"¿Acerca de?"  
Ash estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver un par de ojos grandes y redondos. Escuchó una pequeña risa, y luego todo a su alrededor fue reemplazado por una luz brillante.  
Gou, Pikachu y Cinderace solo vieron a Ash desaparecer, con Celebi de pie frente a ellos unos segundos después.  
"¿Qué hiciste?" Gritó Gou  
Celebi se rió  
"¡Tráele de regreso!" el chico demandó  
Celebi se rió una vez más y luego desapareció también.   
Gou cayó al suelo, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Ash cuando abrió los ojos, fue que todavía estaba fuera del Instituto, pero el lugar parecía un poco diferente, no estaba seguro de por qué.  
Lo segundo que notó fue que solo tenía puestos los pantalones cortos. Frenéticamente buscó el resto de su ropa, hasta que vio a Celebi flotando con ella, trató de perseguir a la criatura, pero terminó cayendo, y cuando miró hacia arriba, el Pokémon había desaparecido de la vista.  
El capacitador decidió que el mejor curso de acción era pedir la ayuda del profesor, por lo que ingresó al edificio.  
Inmediatamente fue golpeado por una escoba, y sus oídos fueron perforados por el grito de una niña pequeña, agarró y tiró la escoba y frunció el ceño a Koharu.  
Una versión muy joven de Koharu  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó la niña, observando al intruso con curiosidad  
"Mi nombre es Ash", respondió el entrenador "Estoy buscando a tu padre"  
"Qué sorpresa", respondió, resoplando "Eso es todo lo que la gente hace estos días"  
Ash se dio cuenta de que debería haber alguien con ella, un Pokémon eléctrico muy molesto y lindo no estaba a la vista, por lo que eso lo ayudó a comprender en qué momento se encontraba. Se acordó de que Koharu una vez le dijo a Yamper fue un regalo para su 8 º cumpleaños  
"Koharu, necesito tu ayuda", dijo.  
"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" preguntó la niña levantando una ceja  
"Soy del futuro, un futuro en el que tú y yo somos amigos, y necesito la ayuda de tu padre para volver allí"  
La chica se rio  
“Eso suena estúpido. E imposible, especialmente la parte en la que tú y yo somos amigos "  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Nunca sería amigo de un bicho raro como tú"  
Ash se rió y Koharu frunció el ceño.  
"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Ella preguntó  
"Créeme" respondió Ash "Tendrás muchos amigos en el futuro"  
Koharu volvió a fruncir el ceño y Ash entendió que tal vez razonar con una versión obstinada de la chica no era la mejor opción, así que lo intentó con un enfoque diferente.  
"¿Al menos puedes decirme dónde está tu padre?"  
“Está desarrollando un nuevo tipo de Smartphone en la ciudad; está trabajando con una empresa llamada Gou Technologies o algo así "  
"¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a llegar allí?"  
La niña negó con la cabeza  
"Papá dijo que no puedo salir de este lugar"  
"De todos modos, ¿puedes ayudarme sin salir de este lugar"  
Koharu asintió.  
"¡Espera un minuto!"  
Y corrió dentro del Instituto, dejando atrás a Ash muy confundido.   
Cualquier ayuda que Koharu pudiera brindarle sería inútil si no supiera cómo llegar a Gou Technologies. Buscó algo en sus pantalones cortos, sí, ¡todavía estaba allí!  
Sacó su Smartphone y tocó la pantalla, pero no pasó nada  
"Rotom, ¿estás ahí?"  
Ash escuchó un débil 'bzzt' pero el dispositivo no se encendió, cuando estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, Koharu regresó con una bata de laboratorio, una camisa, un sombrero y un par de zapatos.  
"Pertenecen a mi padre, pero puede que te queden bien"  
Ash se puso la ropa, y aunque no se sentía cómodo con ella, apreció el gesto de Koharu, le preguntó si podía darle alguna dirección sobre cómo llegar a Gou Technologies, pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
"Bueno, entonces tendré que visitar a alguien más, ¡gracias por tu ayuda!" Ash dijo, abriendo las puertas del Instituto y alejándose  
"¡Espera!" Koharu gritó, y Ash se dio la vuelta "Lo que dijiste, acerca de que tengo amigos, ¿es eso cierto?"  
"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo Ash con convicción  
"Pero solo estarán interesados en el trabajo de mi padre, ¿verdad?"  
"Por supuesto que no, todos te amarán y apreciarán por lo que eres, Koharu"  
La niña sonrió, pero Ash tenía algo más que decir.  
"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Koharu?"  
"En tres semanas cumpliré 8"  
"Prepárate para conocer a tu mejor amigo ese día, entonces"  
Ella arqueó una ceja, confundida  
"¿Quién será? ¿Cual es su nombre?"  
"No puedo decirte"  
"¿Pero cómo lo sabes?" Insistió Koharu, y Ash sonrió una vez más.  
"Soy del futuro, ¿recuerdas?" respondió el chico, dándose la vuelta y alejándose

* * *

Ash volvió a revisarse los bolsillos y se sorprendió felizmente al encontrar algo de cambio, lo suficiente para subir al autobús que lo dejaría a unos metros de la casa de Gou. Era una posibilidad remota, pero tal vez sus padres estuvieran allí, si no, podría preguntarle al pequeño cómo llegar a las instalaciones donde trabajaban sus padres.  
Sentado en el autobús, Ash sacó su teléfono inteligente una vez más; tocó la pantalla y escuchó la débil voz de Rotom:  
“Desconectado del sistema. Sistema inalcanzable" dijo la pequeña criatura.  
"¿Qué significa eso?" el niño preguntó "¿Qué pasa, Rotom?"  
"Satélite no encontrado"  
"¿Satélite?"  
Ash reflexionó sobre el significado de la oración por un momento, no tenía idea de cómo podría ayudar a Rotom, pero si quedarse atrapado en el teléfono lastimaba a la criatura, entonces solo había una cosa lógica que hacer.  
"Rotom, sal"  
La pantalla brilló por un momento, y Rotom salió del teléfono y flotó hacia Ash, asintiendo levemente  
"¡Roto!" gritó, sonriendo  
"¡De nada!" Ash respondió  
Unos minutos más tarde, él y Rotom salieron del autobús y corrieron directamente al edificio donde vivía Gou (supuso Ash). Tocó el timbre, esperando que un adulto estuviera al otro lado de la línea.  
Nadie respondió, así que Ash insistió.  
Una vez más, nada, lo intentó por tercera vez, preguntándose qué pasaría si se quedaba atascado en el pasado ...  
"¿Hola?" Preguntó una voz baja, casi en un susurro, y Ash lo reconoció de inmediato. Aun así, tenía que estar lo más tranquilo y sereno que pudiera, así que preguntó:  
"¿Es esta la casa de Kurune e Ikuo?"  
"Sí" respondió Gou "Son mis padres"  
"¿Puedo hablar con ellos, por favor?" Ash dijo, con un ligero temblor en su voz.  
"Ellos no están aquí ahora" respondió el niño, y antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo más, se cortó la línea.  
Ash se quedó allí, tratando de pensar qué debería hacer a continuación. Los padres de Gou obviamente eran bien conocidos en la ciudad, tal vez uno de sus vecinos en el edificio podría ayudarlo a encontrar el edificio, o la Oficial Jenny, o la Enfermera Joy, o...  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del ascensor abriéndose. Se dio la vuelta y vio salir la pequeña figura de Gou. El niño le hizo una reverencia y lo invitó a entrar.  
"Por favor, ven y espera a mis padres aquí", invitó  
“Debería encontrarme con ellos lo antes posible; se encuentran con un amigo mío"  
"Parecías un poco desesperado cuando los pediste, deberías calmarte y esperarlos aquí" insistió Gou  
Ash obedeció y se metió en el ascensor, cuando empezaron a moverse, Gou preguntó:  
"¿Por qué los necesitas?"  
"Sé que el profesor Sakuragi se ha reunido con ellos y tengo" Ash dudó por un segundo "un problema, creo que puede ayudarme con él"  
Gou negó con la cabeza  
“¿Profesor Sakuragi? ¿Quién es ese?"  
"¡Ya sabes, el director del Instituto Sakuragi!"  
"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando ..." respondió Gou  
Ash frunció el ceño y el otro chico lo miró.   
Tal vez sospechaba de algo, el entrenador estaba seguro de que Gou era más inteligente que él y, en los últimos años, adquirió la capacidad de darse cuenta cuando su novio le estaba mintiendo. Tal vez él siempre tuvo esa habilidad, y Ash no lo sabía...  
Gou estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, Rotom apareció frente a él, sonriendo  
"¿Es este tu Pokémon?" Preguntó Gou, y Ash asintió.  
"¿Eres un entrenador de Pokémon?" dijo el chico, y obtuvo la misma respuesta  
"Genial" dijo Gou, tocando al pequeño Pokémon y sonriéndole.  
"Ponte cómodo" sugirió Gou, tan pronto como Ash entró al departamento "Llamaré a mis padres y vendrán aquí tan pronto como puedan"  
"Gracias, Gou" dijo Ash, e inmediatamente supo que era un error. El chico nunca dijo su nombre.   
Sin embargo, Gou no pareció darse cuenta y salió de la habitación para llamar a sus padres. Ash se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Rotom flotaba a su alrededor  
"¿Roto?" preguntó la criatura  
"Esto se siente raro" respondió Ash "Incluso más extraño de lo que pensé..."  
"¿Ro-tom?"  
"No sé por qué, pero creo que Celebi me envió a este momento por una razón..."  
Las reflexiones de Ash fueron interrumpidas por Gou alzando la voz. El entrenador sabía que esto no era asunto suyo, pero aun así decidió caminar hacia la habitación de Gou, escuchando un poco  
“¡Mamá, te lo digo, no es una excusa! ¡Hay un hombre aquí que te necesita! Espera, no cuelgues, lo llamaré... ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!"  
La línea se quedó en silencio y Gou se sentó en su silla, con una expresión triste plasmada en su rostro. Ash lo miró por un momento y su corazón se hundió.  
Era Gou, el chico que amaba tanto, el chico que aprendió a cuidar como nadie en el mundo entero, sufriendo. El entrenador sabía que estos años fueron especialmente duros para su novio, por lo que decidió tomar medidas.  
"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó entrando a la habitación  
Gou se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de la cara y comentó  
“No creían que hubiera alguien aquí que los necesitara, así que no vendrán hasta tarde esta noche. Debería darte la dirección del edificio y... "  
"¿Por qué no te creyeron?" Ash interrumpió  
Gou miró al adolescente frente a él. No tenía idea de por qué lo invitó a ingresar al departamento, por qué estaba tan dispuesto a ayudarlo, por qué podía… confiar tanto en él. Pero la verdad sea dicha, confiaba en este extraño chico, así que confesó:  
"Mamá y papá nunca están por aquí, así que, en los últimos meses, de vez en cuando, invento algunas historias, algunas excusas insignificantes, para obligarlos a regresar antes"  
Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del niño, y Ash se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
"¿P-por qué haces e-esto?" Murmuró Gou  
"Porque necesitas un abrazo" Ash respondió rápidamente  
"Apenas me conoces"  
"Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas ..."  
Ash dudó por un segundo  
"...Gou"  
Gou todavía estaba aferrado a los hombros de Ash cuando le preguntó:  
"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"  
"Soy un viajero en el tiempo", dijo Ash  
Gou lo soltó y lo miró a la cara. No hubo sonrisa, ni fruncir el ceño, ni una sola indicación de que pudiera estar mintiendo.  
"Aún así... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Gou repitió  
"Tú y yo seremos amigos en el futuro"  
Gou se rió entre dientes y Ash sonrió, sabiendo que el sonido de su risa no cambiaría en todos esos años por venir.  
"No tengo amigos"  
"Tienes a Koharu" respondió Ash.  
"¿Cómo ... Oh, cierto, viajero del tiempo"  
"Estás más abierto a esa idea que ella", comentó Ash.  
“Bueno, no es imposible. ¿Eres una especie de científico loco?  
Ash negó con la cabeza.  
"¡Quizás no eres humano en absoluto, quizás eres un Zoroark!"  
"Definitivamente soy humano, Gou"  
"Entonces ... ¿Dialga?" Gou teorizó  
"Más pequeño, y no tan poderoso" comentó Ash.  
"Celebi"  
"Exactamente"  
"¿Por qué estás aquí?"  
"Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto, pero creo que estoy aquí para hacer lo que trato de hacer todos los días"  
"¿Y qué es eso?"  
"Ayudar a alguien ... a ti, en este caso" concluyó Ash.  
Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Gou decidió hablar.  
“No necesito ayuda; En realidad, no necesito nada"  
"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Necesitas a tus padres!"  
Gou bufó, solo una frase de ese extraño adolescente y todo su argumento se derrumbó.  
“¡Tú también necesitas tu sueño! ¡Atrapar a Mew es un sueño muy importante! "  
"¡Nunca le he dicho eso a nadie excepto a mi familia!" Gou protestó  
"Me lo dijiste"  
“Si eres del futuro, ¿puedes decirme si lo atrapo? ¿Será Mew mi primer Pokémon?  
Ash negó con la cabeza.  
"No lo hará"  
"Mew ... ¿no me aceptarás?"  
El niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Ash lo abrazó una vez más.  
"Tu primer Pokémon no será tan poderoso como Mew", explicó "¡Pero será más fiel, más leal e incluso más lindo que Mew!"  
"¿De Verdad?"  
"¡Por supuesto! Y luego tienes que contar los demás"  
"¿Otros?"  
"Muchos Pokémon y amigos humanos" dijo Ash con una sonrisa "Estarán a tu lado en cada paso del camino, todo el tiempo"  
"¿Lo prometes?"  
"Es la promesa de un Viajero en el Tiempo" confirmó Ash, y Gou lo abrazó.  
"Me gusta tu abrigo" dijo Gou, cambiando de tema  
“Pertenece a Sakuragi. Una persona que definitivamente deberías conocer, te abrirá las puertas"  
"¿Las puertas a qué?"  
"Al futuro"  
Un momento después de que Ash dijera eso, Rotom comenzó a gritar, señalando una esquina de la habitación.  
"¿Que esta pasando?" Ash preguntó  
“¡Roto! ¡Roto! "  
La habitación se llenó de una luz brillante, y el entrenador instintivamente se paró frente a Gou, protegiéndolo. Una vez que la luz comenzó a atenuarse, Celebi apareció frente a los chicos.  
"¡Briii!" exclamó la criatura, dando vueltas  
Gou caminó hacia él, tratando de tocarlo, pero Celebi flotó hacia atrás y lo atacó con un rayo de Confusión, el golpe directo afectó tanto al pequeño que se sacudió en su lugar, retrocediendo. Ash rápidamente lo atrapó y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Celebi.  
“Sé gentil con él, es importante"  
El pequeño Pokémon miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Ash echó un vistazo a Gou, estaba dormido, pero bien.  
"¿Estás aquí para llevarme de regreso al futuro?"  
Celebi asintió  
"¿Eso es todo? ¿Esto es lo que se suponía que debía hacer?”  
"¡Briii!" Celebi dijo, señalando a Gou  
"Ya veo. Sin sus padres cerca, necesitaba compañía... Y también algo de esperanza, supongo"  
El entrenador apagó las pantallas y las luces de la habitación, luego acunó lentamente el cuerpo del niño y lo colocó en su silla. Besó su frente y susurró:  
"Nos vemos en unos años, Gou"  
Celebi flotó hacia Ash y Rotom, después de unos segundos, los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

Gou abrió los ojos lentamente y vio las caras preocupadas de sus padres.  
"¿Está todo bien, cariño?" Kurune preguntó con preocupación.  
Gou parpadeó, tratando de averiguar qué pasó.  
"Yo estaba con ... con ..." el niño dudó por un segundo, y su padre lo interrumpió  
"Con un hombre que necesitaba nuestra ayuda" completó Ikuo "Sonaba importante, por eso vinimos tan pronto como pudimos"  
"Oh... pensé que no me creías"  
"¿Por qué no lo haríamos?" preguntó su madre, y Gou no tuvo respuesta para eso.  
Gou se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación.  
"Quizás regresó a la cocina ..."  
Terminó golpeando a un hombre por accidente y el visitante se arrodilló  
"Lo siento", comentó el hombre "Tus padres y yo todavía tenemos que terminar algunos ajustes, así que vine con ellos"  
"Está bien ..." Gou no sabía quién era el hombre, así que se presentó  
"Soy Sakuragi"  
"¡El Viajero del Tiempo!" Espetó Gou  
"¿Qué?" el futuro profesor preguntó  
"¡El Viajero del Tiempo te estaba buscando!"  
"¿Qué viajero del tiempo?" su madre le preguntó detrás de él "Gou, cariño, creo que has estado viendo demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción"  
"Pero yo ... yo ..."  
El niño consideró sus opciones, no tenía pruebas para respaldar sus afirmaciones, por lo que asumió que su madre tenía razón.  
Tenía que ser un sueño, ¿verdad?

* * *

Gou estaba seguro de que había estado arrodillado en el suelo durante al menos 10 minutos, absolutamente sorprendido por el hecho de que su novio desapareciera frente a él. Cinderace estaba sentado en su regazo, tratando de consolarlo pero al mismo tiempo, aparentemente esperando que sucediera algo. Pikachu ha estado olfateando el suelo frenéticamente desde el momento en que su entrenador se fue, pero sin correr en ninguna dirección.  
"No va a volver" comentó Gou con tristeza.  
"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Dijo una voz, y el adolescente que tanto amaba Gou apareció frente a él, ileso.  
Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash, lamiendo su rostro, y Cinderace simplemente le dio una palmada en la rodilla, feliz de verlo de nuevo.   
En cuanto a Gou, se levantó y corrió hacia su novio, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, ignorando por un momento la ropa que llevaba.  
"Me ... vas a ... estrangular" se quejó Ash con una sonrisa.  
“No te dejaré ir. Celebi no te alejará de mí, nunca más, y si alguna vez lo intenta, será mejor que... "  
"No te preocupes" Ash interrumpió "Le diré a ese duende que nos lleve a los dos o no lo aceptaré"  
"¿Lo prometes?"  
"Promesa de viajero en el tiempo"  
En ese momento, algo hizo clic en la mente de Gou. Un recuerdo lejano, un recuerdo que estaba seguro que era solo un sueño. Miró a Ash; escuchó su voz, ese optimismo contagioso, esa sonrisa, sin dejar nunca sus facciones, y la ropa, esa ropa, extrañamente parecida a las que usaba cierto profesor con regularidad ...  
Gou besó a Ash tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer encima de él, eso no detuvo el beso, y Gou avanzó de nuevo, abrazando a Ash de vuelta y, después de unos segundos, soltándolo y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro  
"Gracias" susurró el chico  
"¿Para qué?" su novio preguntó  
"Por darme esperanza", concluyó Gou.  
"Te amo, Gou"  
"Te amo, mi viajero en el tiempo"


	2. Una encrucijada en el espacio-tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tampoco fue la primera vez que Ash vio a Gou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la traducción del fanfiction A crossroads in spacetime, pueden ver el original aqui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150710
> 
> Tuve que hacer una pequeña modificación aquí (una menor que no influye en el Cap) para que cierta parte tuviera sentido: cambie a Rabbot por Cinderace, por que en una parte del cap Gou menciona que Celebi ya había enviado a Ash al pasado, lo que pasa en el cap anterior, y no tiene mucho sentido que ahí tenga a Cinderace y en este a Raboot.
> 
> Bueno a leer.  
> Disfruten.

¿Podrías detener eso?" Gou se quejó, sintiendo los brazos de Ash envueltos alrededor de su torso.  
"¡Pero estoy realmente cómodo aquí!" respondió el entrenador, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del investigador  
Gou hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrojo y comentó:  
"Yo también, pero vine hasta Johto para seguir capturando Pokémon, ¿recuerdas?"  
"Sí, pero no estoy aquí para capturar ningún Pokémon" respondió rápidamente su novio, dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla.  
"¡Oh, basta!"  
"Nop" Ash insistió "Además, ¿quién dice que no puedes capturar Pokémon y estar conmigo al mismo tiempo?"  
"Eres insoportable, Ash Ketchum"  
"Yo también te amo, Gou", respondió el entrenador con una gran sonrisa.  
Detrás de ellos, Gou podía escuchar a Pikachu, Cinderace y Sobble riéndose a su costa.  
"Es en estos momentos en los que me pregunto por qué me declaré  
"Me alegro de que lo hicieras, pero realmente quería que no tardaras tanto"  
"¿Me tardé mucho?" el investigador se quejó "¡Te conocí hace menos de seis meses!"  
Ash comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su novio y respondió:  
"Creo que recordé que tenía algo que ver con mi valentía y mi buen corazón"  
"Para"  
"También mencionaste mis lindas marcas en las mejillas"  
"Y también dije que eres el chico más dulce que he conocido", agregó Gou, mirando al chico de sus sueños. "Ahora, ¿puedo volver a capturar?"  
Ash hizo un puchero falso, así que Gou le dio un beso rápido en los labios.  
"Por favor"  
Antes de que el entrenador pudiera replicar, Cinderace y Pikachu comenzaron a gritarles a sus entrenadores.  
"¿Qué pasa chicos?"  
Ambos Pokémon señalaron por encima de ellos y los chicos miraron al intruso flotando frente a ellos.  
"¡Biii!"  
"Eso es un ..." murmuró Gou  
"Celebi" Ash completado  
"¡Y es baricolor!"  
Sin perder un solo segundo, Gou le arrojó una pokebola a la criatura rosa, que evitó el objeto fácilmente y se rió de los humanos frente a ella. Repitió la acción, pero Celebi desapareció rápidamente.  
Solo para aparecer de nuevo un segundo más tarde y flotar directamente hacia Ash, antes de que Gou pudiera alcanzarlo, el entrenador desapareció en una nube de humo.  
Y cuando estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a su Pokémon, Celebi repitió la acción con todos ellos.  
"¿Por qué?" Gou gritó, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo.  
O al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Una sombra apareció detrás de él y el investigador reaccionó rápidamente, enfrentándose a la presencia.  
Gou arqueó una ceja, intrigado; era solo un niño pequeño, silenciosamente arrodillado.  
"Oye…"  
El niño no respondió y Goh se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Entonces, notó su ropa. Llevaba una gorra roja y blanca y un chaleco azul, le recordaba a ...  
Otro sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos y puso una mano en el hombro del chico, tratando de calmarlo. El niño lo miró, se arrastró hacia atrás con miedo y Gou se quedó paralizado.  
Ese era Ash, una versión más joven de él, pero aún era Ash ...  
"¿Quién eres tú?" el pequeña Ash demandó  
El cerebro de Gou calculó rápidamente que era una de las bromas de Celebi, una vez conoció a la futura versión de Ash cuando era un niño, así que esta vez supuso que todo funcionaba al revés.  
Como si fuera una señal, el Pokémon viajero del tiempo apareció frente a él y sonrió.  
"Llévalo de vuelta" ordenó Gou  
"¿Qué es eso?" Ash cuestionó  
Celebi se aprovechó de la situación y desapareció una vez más.  
"Ese era Celebi..." Explicó Gou  
"¿Qué es un Celebi?"  
"¿No lo sabes?" Gou respondió "Se supone que debes saber todo sobre Pokémon".  
"Pero ... solo tengo diez años, todavía no sé nada ... iba camino al laboratorio del profesor Oak para obtener mi ..."  
"¿Para conseguir tu primer Pokémon?" Gou completado  
"Quiero volver ... no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, pero ..."  
"No te preocupes, niño" le aseguró Gou, arrodillándose frente al niño "Te prometo que regresarás en poco tiempo y estarás listo, ¡porque hoy vas a tener el mejor Pokémon del mundo!"  
"¿De Verdad?" Ash preguntó: "¿Va a ser Charmander, Bulbasaur o quizás Squirtle?"  
“Es una sorpresa” comentó Gou, al ver como Celebi aparecía frente a él, miró al pequeño, ordenando a la criatura psíquica que lo llevara de regreso a su propio tiempo.  
Ash vio a Celebi acercarse a él y alcanzó la cintura de Gou, abrazándolo con fuerza. El investigador sonrió ante la acción.  
"Está bien ... Vas a estar bien ..." susurró  
"Yo ... te creo" murmuró Ash, antes de desaparecer.  
Gou se levantó y sonrió, feliz de haber ayudado a su (futuro) novio, e inmediatamente fue derribado por otra versión de Ash. Este vestía un gorro rojo y negro, y una camisa azul con una sudadera gris.  
Y además, para sorpresa de Gou, estaba completamente empapado.  
"¿Dónde está Pikachu?" gritó el entrenador, agarrando a Gou por los hombros  
"¿Qué?"  
"Dije, ¿dónde está Pikachu?" repitió el entrenador, exasperado "Estábamos montando la espalda de Kyogre después de salvarlo a él y a Groudon, estaba en medio del océano con mi amigo, y..."  
"¿Estabas montando a Kyogre?" Goh preguntó, sorprendido  
"¡Si! Ahora, ¿dónde hiciste ... "  
"¡No tengo a tu amigo, pero sé cómo puedes encontrarte con él de nuevo!"  
"Cómo…"  
"Solo tienes que..." Gou miró a su alrededor y finalmente vio a Celebi, frunció el ceño al Pokémon, y el viajero en el tiempo le dio una mirada de disculpa "espera un segundo, ¿sí?"  
"No me gusta esperar", se quejó el entrenador  
"Lo sé", respondió Gou, riendo entre dientes "Haz eso por unos segundos y estarás con Pikachu en poco tiempo"  
"O-kay" dijo Ash, y luego agregó "Tengo frío"  
"Mencionaste que estás en medio del océano" comentó Gou, abrazando la espalda del niño.  
"Lo estaba" dijo Ash, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mejilla en la mano izquierda de Gou.  
"Esto se siente bien" murmuró, antes de desaparecer.  
"No más Ash" le ordenó Gou a Celebi  
Sin embargo, el viajero del tiempo no estaba listo para obedecer esa orden, todavía no… Unos segundos más tarde, otro Ash apareció frente a Gou, dándole la espalda.  
Después de darse cuenta de que se veía un poco más maduro con su camisa blanca y negra, y que su gorra era muy similar a la que usaba antes, el investigador notó los puños apretados del niño.  
"¿Todo bien?" él cuestionó  
Ash se dio la vuelta rápidamente y Gou detectó una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos.  
"Que se joda Paul" dijo el entrenador  
"¿Disculpa qué?" Gou cuestionó, incapaz de creer que su dulce chico acababa de decir una palabra tan desagradable.  
"Odio a ese tipo" explicó el entrenador, cruzando los brazos "Él piensa que es mejor que todos, ¡pero es solo un idiota!"  
"Ya veo" dijo Gou, dándose cuenta de que Ash había estado lidiando con uno de sus oponentes anteriores "No te preocupes, lo vencerás y le darás una lección"  
"¡Pero esa es la cosa!" el entrenador gritó “¡No puedo vencerlo! Ya hemos luchado tantas veces y, para colmo, ¡abandonó a su Chimchar! ¿Quién hace eso?  
"Y ese Chimchar..." preguntó Gou, conociendo la historia completa  
"Él está conmigo ahora, pero..."  
"No te preocupes por Paul", interrumpió Gou "Vas a derrotarlo en el momento que más importa, ya verás"  
"¿De Verdad?" Ash preguntó, y Gou vio que sus ojos brillaban con esperanza ahora, así que simplemente asintió.  
"Esta no es la primera vez que te veo, ¿verdad?" agregó el entrenador, y Gou se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo recordaba, por lo que negó con la cabeza.  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el entrenador  
Gou consideró que podría cambiar la línea de tiempo si le revelaba su identidad a Ash en este momento, pero Ash era Ash, y nunca le mentiría.  
"Soy Gou" confesó finalmente  
"Gracias Gou" dijo el niño, tomando la mano del investigador y dándole un beso  
"¿Por qué fue eso?" Gou se preguntó, completamente sonrojado.  
Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
"Algo que vi que Drew hizo con May cuando le agradeció por algo hace un tiempo, pensé que podría intentarlo contigo, ya que me ayudaste tanto..."  
Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, esa versión de Ash Ketchum desapareció.  
Solo para ser reemplazado de inmediato, pero otra versión de él, esta con una chaqueta azul y blanca, y su gorra era ligeramente diferente, blanca y roja, con un símbolo de pokebola más grande.  
"Oye ..." simplemente dijo  
"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Gou preguntó  
"No pasó nada"  
Gou negó con la cabeza  
"Puedo ver a través de ti Ash, no puedes mentirme"  
"No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre"  
"No cambies el tema" ordenó Gou, dándose cuenta de que el entrenador tenía razón "Y dime ¿Qué pasó?"  
"Perdí mi batalla de gimnasio contra Lenora"  
Gou permaneció en silencio, por lo que el entrenador continuó  
"¡Fue mi primera batalla en la región de Teselia!"  
"Oh…"  
“¡Estaba tan listo! Lo intenté…"  
Cerró la boca, mirando a otro lado  
"Cuéntame más por favor"  
"Es solo que ... Ella me derrotó de una manera tan estúpida, destruyó mi estrategia desde el primer minuto y yo ... me sentí inútil"  
"Pero no lo eres"  
"Quizás Iris tenga razón..."  
Gou frunció el ceño, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Ash.  
"¡No eres un niño, Ash Ketchum!"  
El futuro Campeón miró al otro chico, intrigado  
"Tienes tu propia forma de luchar, siempre la has tenido, sabes cómo sorprender a tus oponentes, e incluso si algunas personas creen que eso te vuelve infantil o inmaduro, eso es parte de ti"  
Dudó por un segundo, pero confirmó:  
"Es una parte que nunca debes dejar ir"  
"¿Eso crees?"  
"Estoy seguro" confirmó el investigador con una amplia sonrisa.  
Ash se lanzó a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara mucho.  
"¡Gracias Gou!"  
Antes de volver a su tiempo, agregó  
"Siempre sabes cómo animarme ..."  
Tan pronto como se fue, Gou se tocó la mejilla y murmuró para sí mismo:  
"Supongo que siempre ha sido un romántico de alguna manera ..."  
Un segundo después, otro Ash apareció frente a él, se veía más serio, e incluso su atuendo (una camisa azul y blanca con una gorra roja y blanca) lo hacía parecer un poco más adulto.  
Sin embargo, esa apariencia se desvaneció tan pronto como el entrenador le sonrió cálidamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado intenso y sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.  
"¿Ash?"  
El entrenador dio un paso hacia el otro chico.  
"¿Ash?" el investigador repitió  
El otro chico simplemente se puso de puntillas frente a él, colocando un rápido y suave beso en sus labios, Gou consideró que técnicamente no estaba engañando a su novio, por lo que disfrutó de la sensación por unos segundos, separándose finalmente de él.  
"¿P-por qué?" tartamudeó Gou  
"Una amiga mía, Serena, me acaba de besar antes de irse"  
Gou hizo una mueca de celos y Ash se rió de su actitud.  
“Y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría besarte” enfatizó  
"Entonces, ¿cómo se siente?"  
"Mejor" confirmó el entrenador, tocando el rostro de Gou y desapareciendo  
"¡Gou!" un nuevo Ash gritó a continuación, derribando al investigador en el suelo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
"Ash" respondió el otro chico, mirando el atuendo de Alola de su compañero y creyendo que todo este salto en el tiempo estaba a punto de terminar "¿Qué pasa?"  
“¡Acabo de regresar del Ultra Espacio! ¡Rescatamos a la madre de Lillie!   
"Felicidades" dijo el investigador, palmeando la espalda del niño  
"Pensé que nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos ... Fue realmente peligroso ..."  
"Pero ahora estás a salvo"  
"Lo soy, pero realmente quería..."  
No dijo una palabra más, por lo que Gou pellizcó su mejilla, obligándolo a continuar.  
"¿Qué querías?"  
"Quería verte de nuevo ... Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí, de poder pasar más tiempo contigo ..."  
"Apenas me conoces"  
Ash apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Gou, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón y sonrió.  
"Esa es la otra cosa que quiero ..."  
"¿Eh?"  
“Conocerte mejor, más tiempo, sentirte más cerca…”  
"Ese momento se acerca, créeme"  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó el entrenador, mirando al otro chico  
"Sólo sé ..." susurró Gou, alborotando el cabello de su compañero.  
Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Gou, el entrenador murmuró  
"Esto se siente ... tan bien "  
Goh no dijo una palabra más, viendo a su novio desaparecer de su vista ...  
Después de eso, Celebi flotó suavemente hacia Gou, y el niño se levantó, señalando con el dedo a la criatura.  
"Ahora trae a mi novio y a todos mis amigos de vuelta", ordenó.  
"Biii" respondió el Pokémon viajero en el tiempo, sonriendo  
"¡Tráelos a todos de vuelta!"  
"¡Gou!" una multitud de voces gritaron al mismo tiempo, y el rostro del niño perdió todo su color  
La versión "original" de Ash se arrodilló frente a Gou y abrazó su cintura, sonriendo ante el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.  
"Extrañaba esta sensación", susurró.  
"Yo también extrañe esto", dijo Ash que viajaba a través de Hoenn, poniendo la palma de Gou en su propia mejilla.  
"¡Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo!" gritó Ash de Sinnoh, besando la mano de Gou una y otra vez  
"¡Yo también!" la Ash de Teselia estuvo de acuerdo, acariciando la barbilla de Gou y obteniendo un profundo sonrojo a cambio.  
"¿Puedo conseguir otro beso?" preguntó el Ash de Kalos, mirando directamente a la cara sudorosa de Gou  
"¡Si todos ustedes van a recibir un beso, al menos quiero un abrazo!" el Ash de Alola gritó, riendo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su novio, junto con su contraparte de Kanto.  
"¡ES SUFICIENTE!" Otro Ash gritó, y el corazón de Gou dio un brinco tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que era su Ash, mirando a sus doppelgangers con la cara más celosa que el investigador jamás había visto.  
Las otras versiones dieron un paso atrás y Ash se lanzó hacia su novio, abrazándolo y haciendo pucheros.  
"Yo ... puedo explicarlo" dijo Gou, con la cara roja como un tomate.  
"¡Podemos explicarlo!" los otras seis Ash dijeron al mismo tiempo  
"Podrán conocer a Gou en el futuro y compartir muchos momentos felices con él" dijo el entrenador "Pero por ahora, él es mío "  
Y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo, Celebi apareció una vez más, devolviendo a los otros humanos a sus respectivos tiempos, sus lugares fueron ocupados por Cinderace, Sobble y Pikachu.  
"Por cierto, no tienes que explicar nada" susurró Ash al oído de Gou, haciéndolo temblar "Recuerdo todo lo que pasó aquí"  
"¿Tu recuerdas?"  
"Todo", confirmó Ash.  
La cara de Gou se convirtió en un ceño enojado.  
“¿Quieres decir que te tomó SEIS meses para corresponder mis sentimientos? ¿Después de conocerme durante AÑOS?  
"Yo ..." Ash dudaba  
"¿DURANTE AÑOS?" Gou repitió, más fuerte esta vez  
"En mi defensa, yo..."  
Goh se cruzó de brazos  
"¿Te amo?" Ash dijo, frotando su brazo.  
"Yo también te amo, idiota", dijo Gou, besando a su propio novio real por primera vez ese día.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
> Espero que mi pequeño experimento les haya gustado.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Angel.


End file.
